philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ABS-CBN 1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
ABS-CBN Program Schedule 'Weekdays' * 4:22 am - Kape't Pandasal * 4:27 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: TNT: Tapatan ni Tunying (replay) ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) ** Thurs: My Puhunan (replay) ** Fri: Red Alert (replay) * 4:55 am -11:30 am - UmaGanda ** 4:55 am / 7 am for regional stations - Umagang Kay Ganda ** 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows *** Naimbag nga Morning Kapamilya *** Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita *** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya *** Sikat Ka! Iloilo *** The Morning Show *** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya *** Pamahaw Espesyal *** Maayong Buntag Mindanao *** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao ** 8 am - Magandang Buhay ** 9:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (Metro Manila) / Star Hunt: The Grand Audition Show (Regional) ** 10 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (join-in-progress; regional) * 11:30 am-3:30 pm - PrimeTanghali ** 11:30 am - Sana Dalawa Ang Puso ** 12:15 pm - It's Showtime * 3:30-5:45 pm - Kapamilya Gold ** 3:30 pm - Asintado ** 4:15 pm - Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Araw Gabi ** 5 pm - Star Hunt: The Grand Audition Show (Metro Manila / Pampanga) / TV Patrol on ABS-CBN Regional *** TV Patrol North Luzon *** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog *** TV Patrol Palawan *** TV Patrol Bicol *** TV Patrol Panay *** TV Patrol Negros *** TV Patrol Central Visayas *** TV Patrol Chavacano *** TV Patrol North Mindanao *** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao *** TV Patrol South Central Mindanao * 5:45-11 pm - Primetime Bida ** 5:45 pm - Meteor Garden ** 6:30 pm - TV Patrol ** 7:45 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano ** 8:30 pm - Ngayon at Kailanman ** 9:15 pm - Halik ** 10 pm - Hwayugi: A Korean Odyssey ** 10:45 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda * 11 pm - Bandila * 11:30 pm - ** Mon: Mission Possible ** Tues: My Puhunan ** Wed: Red Alert ** Thurs: Sports U ** Fri: TNT: Tapatan ni Tunying * 12 mn - O Shopping 'Saturdays ' * 5:30 am - Kape at Salita (hook-up with DZMM) / Swak na Swak (Regional) * 6 am - Salamat Dok * 7 am - Swak na Swak (Metro Manila) / Local Morning Shows and Current Affairs Program ** Sikat Ka! Iloilo ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao * 7:30 am - Angel Wings * 8 am - Dok Ricky Pedia * 8:30 am - KB Family Weekend (back-to-back) * 12 nn - It's Showtime * 3:30 pm - Ipaglaban Mo! * 4:30 pm - S.O.C.O. Scene of the Crime Operatives * 5:15 pm - Pareng Partners * 6:15 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:45 pm - Home Sweetie Home * 7:30 pm - The Kids' Choice * 8:30 pm - MMK * 10 pm - I Can See Your Voice * 11 pm - Failon Ngayon * 11:45 pm - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda * 12:30 am - O Shopping 'Sundays ' * 6 am - The Healing Eucharist / Christ The Healer (Cebu) / The Banquet of Love (Davao) * 7 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - Spongebob Squarepants * 8:45 am - Kung Fu Panda * 9:15 am - Superbook Reimagined * 9:45 am - Matanglawin * 10:15 am - KB Family Weekend (G Diaries; 2nd Sunday of the month) * 11:45 am - ASAP * 2:30 pm - Banana Sundae * 3:30 pm - Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters * 5:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6 pm - Goin' Bulilit * 6:45 pm - Wansapanataym * 7:30 pm - The Kids' Choice * 8:30 pm - Rated K * 9:30 pm - I Can See Your Voice * 10:30 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:30 pm - Sunday's Best * 1:15 am - O Shopping Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Regional